Tu puedes ayudarlo!
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Doof no sabe donde esta y una chica ballena llamada Pelita le explica que es lo que ocurre. Aparecen Doofenshmirtz, Perlita, Calamardo, Gary, Bob Esponja;Phineas y Perry solo se mencionan. Reted T solo para no tener problemas


Pues este es mi fic sobre Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Es[ero que les agrade aunque esta muy corto y en especial a ti **Doof-fan**, pues TU ME INSPIRAS y me inspiraste para hacer este fic, y porque Doofen es mi favorito (el primero de todos mis favoritos de Phineas y Ferb). Espero que les agrade y pueden dejar reviews si así lo desean, sin importar si son usuarios de fanfiction o anónimos :)

* * *

><p>*Música infantil de fondo*<p>

Doofenshmirtz: (Malhumorado) ¿Donde estoy?

Perlita: Hola, soy Perlita. Soy la ballena que te guiara a lo largo de tu viaje. Bueno, en realidad no

Doofenshmirtz: Si ya entendí, ¿Pero donde estoy?

Perlitas: Ashh! Estás en el Fondo de Bikini. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente nefasta aquí? ¿Y en especial tú?

Doofenshmirtz: !Oye!

Perlita: (Hace gesto de aburrimiento) Mira, solo tienes que hacer feliz a Bob Esponja porque blablabla y se siente muy triste y blablabla y lo tienes que hacer porque blablabla de lo contrario terminamos con tu miserable vida blablabla y lo peor de todo es que serás el secretario de la cebra imaginaria. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Doofenshmirtz: ¿Quién rayos es Bob Esponja? ¿Y es esto un sueño?

Perlita: No me importa. !Adiós! (desaparece)

Doofenshmirtz: Vaya, las ballenas de hoy en día no tienen consideración de uno. !Pero que groseras!

*Fin de la música*

Doofenshmirtz: Mmm, me pregunto quien es ese Bob Esponja...

-Silencio absoluto-

Doofenshmirtz:Dije !ME PREGUNTO QUIEN ES ESE BOB ESPONJA!

-Doof aparece enfrente de la casa de Bob Esponja-

Doofenshmirtz: Vaya, eso fue rápido (sonriendo). Porque los servicios de comida no son así (lo dice con desprecio)

¿Una piña? ¿Acaso es esta casa Bob Esponja?

-Aparece Calamardo-

Calamardo: !Claro que no soquete!

Doofenshmirtz: Ah, ahora resulta que los calamares también me odian

Calamardo: Mira, yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo. Bob Esponja esta ahí adentro, entra y hazlo feliz

Doofenshmirtz: Creo que...no. Porque soy malvado (lo dice malevolamente)

Calamardo: Si no lo haces te convertiré en la persona más bondadosa de todo Fondo de Bikini

Doofenshmirtz: Pensándolo bien lo haré. Pero tu si que eres malvado amigo

Calamardo: (Sarcásticamente) Vaya, es el mejor alago que he recibido en toda mi vida

-Calamardo desaparece-

_Doofenshmirtz: Bien, solo entro dentro de la piña, busco a ese tal Bob y así me librare de todo esto. Además tengo que hacer mi plan malvado pronto para que Perry el ornitorrinco venga, peleemos, destruye mis inadores y... agh, no es necesario decirlo. Y sigo pensando que todo esto es un sueño_

_Heinz entra en la casa con forma de piña y busca a Bob Esponja por todos lados. En el baño, en la cocina, en los cuartos..._

Realmente trataba de hacerlo (aunque él seguía sin saber porque lo hacia en verdad) hasta que se encontró con un caracol muy extraño...

Doofenshmirtz: !Al fin! ¿Así que tu eres Bob Esponja?

Gary: Meow

Doofenshmirtz: !¿Qué? Pero, !estuve buscando por todos lados! (lo dice dramáticamente)

Gary: Meow

Doofenshmirtz: ¿En las sabanas de la cama? ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Gary: ¿Meow?

Doofenshmirtz: !Oye, eso no es verdad!

Gary: Meowwwwww

Doofenshmirtz: (Molesto) Si y ahora me vas a decir que Bob Esponja es un esponja

Gary: Meow

Doofenshmirtz: !Claro que era obvio! !Yo ya lo sabia!

Gary: Meow, meow

Doofenshmirtz: Aghr, ni siquiera se por que estoy hablando contigo (empieza a caminar por la izquierda)

Gary: Meow

Doofenshmirtz: !Claro que yo ya sabia que era a la derecha! Solo quería caminar un poco más

Gary: Meow...

_Doofen se va caminando rápidamente hasta donde se supone que debería estar Bob Esponja. Y si, ahí estaba, envuelto en sus sabanas y sin dejar de llorar. Parecía que realmente estaba muy triste_

Doofenshmirtz: **Vaya que si es una esponja...**

Oye, ¿Tu eres Bob Esponja?

Bob: Si, snif, soy yo

Doofenshmirtz: ¿Por que lloras? No es que importe, solo pregunto

Bob: Bueno señor extraño, siento que necesito de al menos un pequeño chiste pero no he oído uno bueno

Doofenshmirtz: ¿Solo eso? !¿Por eso una ballena y un calamar me ofendieron?

Y sobre todo, !¿Ese caracol me decía cosas demasiado personales?

Bob: ¿Te refieres a Perlita y a Calamardo verdad? Si han de ser ellos.

¿Pero Gary? Na, no hace mucho, es solo un caracol

Doofenshmirtz: Si, lo mismo decía Phineas de Perry el Ornitorrinco...

Bob: !¿Eh?

-Comienza a reírse muy fuerte-

Doofenshmirtz: Y creí que yo estaba loco. ¿Por qué te ríes?

Bob: ¿Qué no ves? Se supone que TÚ no conoces a Phineas, !jajajajajaja!

!Gracias farmacéutico!

Doofenshmirtz: No soy un farmacéutico, !Soy un científico malvado!

Bob: Oye, esa estuvo buena, jajajaja~

-El techo de la casa se abre y Bob comienza a flotar hasta alcanzar nubes hechas de algodón color azul-

Bob: Wiiiiiiiiii~

-Aparecen flotando cercas de Doof Perlita, Calamardo y Gary-

Perlita: (Masticando chicle) Bien hecho, lograste hacer feliz a Bob Esponja

Calamardo: Y siendo solo tu mismo

Perlita: Y ahora seras el rey de Fondo de Bikini, nuestro rey

Doofenshmirtz: Esperen... Yo... !Su rey! !N-nunca creí que llegaría a dominar algo!

Calamardo:(Con cara de aburrido) Si y esta es su corona

-Heinz la toma y se la pone-

Doofenshmirtz: !Soy rey, soy rey!

Gary: Meow

Doofenshmirtz: !QUÉ!

Gary: Meowww

Doofenshmirtz: !Sabia que todo esto era solo un insignificante e irrealista sue-

-Se despierta-

Doofenshmirtz: Ño...

-Ve la hora en el despertador-

Doofenshmirtz: Bueno volveré a dormir (se acomoda). Me pregunto de donde saque el nombre Phineas y que tiene que ver Perry el Ornitorrinco con eso...

Ba, !No importa!

_Y así nuestro villano vuelve a dormir tranquilamente sin importarle otra cosa de momento_

_FIN!_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias y comentendejen reviews si pueden o gustan para saber que tal les parecio XD_

_Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen día! (o tarde, o noche o o que sea, jaja!)_


End file.
